


Symbolism

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Culture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lost and Found, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Noct loses something very dear to him, a gift that Nyx had made him, he's desperate to find it.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Symbolism

OCT. 23 - Clothing: Lost Items 

Noct loses something very dear to him, a gift that Nyx had made him, he's desperate to find it. 

“No, no, no…”

Nyx wrapped a towel around his waist, one hand rising to run through damp hair as he exited the tiny bathroom in his apartment so he could get ready for work. He hadn’t expected to find his lover sitting on the floor, having a mild panic attack. Pausing, he watched as Noctis sifted through the clothes that they had removed hastily the evening prior, muttering to himself as pale fingers patted down every piece. 

“ _Lyubov’ moya_ , what’s wrong?” Dark eyes glanced up quickly, glassy with tears as he shook his head. It was unlike Noctis to act this way, which instantly worried him. “Noct, what is it?” Nyx knelt quickly, feeling the prince cuddled against him and bury his face into his bare chest. 

“I’m so sorry.”

The words confused him as he watched the figure in his arms that was on the verge of breaking down. Stroking his fingers through dark strands to calm him, Nyx tried to determine what had set Noct off to the point he felt he had to apologize. As far as he knew, he’d done nothing. “Little Prince, what happened?”

Shaking his head, he glanced up at the glaive after releasing a few deep breaths. “The necklace you gave me, I-I’ve lost it Nyx. I’m so sorry, I know how much it meant to you…”

Icy orbs fell to the man's bare neck, and though he tried, he couldn’t stop the frown that followed. It had been a gift to him on their second anniversary, a promise… and binding commitment that he wouldn’t leave Noctis. “Baby, calm down. It can be replaced, just breathe for me.” 

The prince shook his head, a tear running down flushed cheeks as he held Nyx eyes with his own. “I don’t want a replacement, I want the one you gave me. The one you made me!”

Nyx could see how upsetting this was to his young lover, rubbing his back in slow circles as he spoke again. “Alright, come on breathe. Think, love. You had it last night, right?” He nodded, hiccuping as he did. “Well we haven’t left the apartment, it’s gotta be here baby. Please stop crying. We will find it, I promise.”

“A-Alright…” 

Leaning down, he placed a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. “Not the end of the world. I’m here, we can look together.”

The two combed over the apartment again, checking under the bed and sorting through the blankets. Nyx removed the sheets next, seeing they needed cleaning anyway, and checked the pillowcases. When nothing turned up, Nyx checked the small love seat he’d moved into the apartment shortly after they’d started dating. 

The necklace had vanished.

The prince sat on the mattress as Nyx finished putting the small couch back together. Pale fingers ran over his lower neck, over the spot that the charm should have been sitting, and watched as he dressed for work. Noct didn’t know what to say but felt awful nonetheless.

“Noctis, I know you’re upset. I’m not gonna stop loving you because it’s gone, accidents happen and I can make another. Ok?” He knew the offer might end up refused again, but his boyfriend looked so upset he wanted to do something to ease his mind. Pulling on his boots, he made his way over to the prince, kneeling down and took his hands. “Please, don’t give me that look. I have to go to work and I don’t wanna leave you this upset.” 

“I just,” He squeezed the tanned hands that held his own, dark eyes avoiding his lover's gaze. “it’s important to you and your culture, to me. You made it with your own hands, and I just… I lost it.”

Cupping his cheek, Nyx caressed his pale skin with a thumb as he made those midnight orbs his loved so much, meet his own. “Noctis, you are what's important to me. Yes, my culture means a lot, but I would give it all up for you. In the end, it’s a piece of metal, but you? You are the only person I am ever going to love. Alright? You are my world, baby.” 

Releasing a shaky breath, he hesitated before nodding. Nyx could see that his boyfriend was still upset, but the words had started to calm him. “Yeah, alright. I-I’ll just keep looking while you’re gone. I’m just panicking and it has to be here.”

“Of course, and if it’s not you’ll get another. Now stop crying, got it?” Kissing him, Nyx could taste the salt on his lips, and on his tongue as the prince clung to him. Pulling him closer, he continued to dominate the kiss until Noctis backed away, panting and flushed. “Now rest, don’t want you making yourself sick.” Nyx moved down as light kisses found his lover's pale jaw, continuing down his neck before standing back up. “I changed the sheets, Now I gotta go or I’ll be late. Should only be a few hours, when I get back we can eat.” 

“Ok.”

Giving him one last kiss on the forehead, Nyx grabbed his coat and exited the apartment. He hated leaving Noctis alone knowing he’d been crying, but he had no choice. When they had agreed to be a couple, they had agreed that their relationship would come secondary to their jobs. As Prince, Noctis couldn’t make Nyx a priority above his kingdom and Noctis didn’t expect him to do that with his position at the Kingsglaive.

Thankfully the walk from the apartment to the compound was short, and he’d made it there with a few minutes to spare. Entering, he was instantly waved over by Crowe. “Cutting it close, Hero.”

“Sorry I’m late, there was a problem at the apartment.”

“Oh?” Crowe was one of the few that knew of the relationship that had occurred with himself and the prince. She also knew how to keep her mouth shut. Seeing the look he gave her, a slight arch of his brow that spoke volumes, she dropped the subject. “Better get your coat on,” She said, helping him button it up as he straightened the collar. “formation is in a few minutes.” Pulling at the heavy fabric, a glint of silver caught her eye from the interior. “Something came loose?”

“What?” Nyx glanced down at well, realizing what it was she’d found. “Shit, we were just looking for this.” Pulling the chain from where it had caught, a silver charm came into view. 

Rich brown eyes shot up to meet his own, her mouth opening to speak, but nothing came out. She knew what that piece of metal meant, but hadn’t expected to see it. “It’s gotten like that, hm?”

Giving her a look that told her, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to mind her own business; Nyx looked down at the chain. “Damn it, the latch came loose. It must have caught on my coat last night.” 

“Crowe! Ulric! Formation, now!” Both glaives looked up as Drautos glared at them, motioning for them to get their asses in gear. Slipping the necklace into his pocket, Nyx knew he would need to get it fixed so he could take it home to his boyfriend. 

Now, hours later, he found himself standing in a tiny dark shop in the Galahdian district and just a short walk to his home. Nyx watched the elderly woman as she leaned over the delicate piece of jewelry to examine it. “Mm, the clasp is not good, it has snapped. I’m not surprised to see it is broken.” She whispered, rummaging in a drawer until she found a small metal hook. “It looks like it had been damaged when it was attached to the chain.” 

“That’s my fault,” The woman looked up as he spoke. “You see, I made it for my boyfriend. It’s very important to him, can you fix it?” 

Humming lightly, work-worn fingers ran over the metal as they followed the curve and crossing of the design. She knew this symbol representing love, protection, unity… and knew the meaning of it. In some tribes, it was a gift, given to the other half of one's soul. Their reason for living, the one they would die for, would kill for. 

She smiled at the glaive when she looked up at him after the examination. “Made it, you say? It is a very well crafted, you are from the Northern Islands of Galahd then?” He could feel a flush rise in his cheek, realizing that she knew its symbolism, and gave her a look of annoyance. Of course, it didn’t phase her. “It is meant to bind two souls that have found their other half for all eternity, he must be very important to warrant such a gift.” Pausing, the old woman stood, taking the necklace with her. “It can’t be fixed, but such an item shouldn’t be away from its owner. I’ll replace it with a better chain and clasp.”

Nyx hadn’t expected that. “Look, I don’t know if I have enough too...” 

Waving off the comment before he could finish, she grabbed a thicker woven chain and checked the clasp. “Yes, it will do and will handle wear far better.” Moving the charm from one chain to the other, she secured the clasp and handed it back to him. “Take care of your soulmate, it is all the payment I need. Go now, you must return your promise to him; child of Galahd.”

"Thank you..." Turning, he made his way out of the cramped shop and back into the streets. Navigating the narrow alleyways, Nyx knew it would only take him a matter of minutes to finally be home with Noctis once again.

Noct had curled up on the bed, blankets tucked around him, as he watched the small TV across the room. He’d decided to look one last time, and still found no sign of the necklace that his lover had given him. Thinking back on last night hadn’t helped him either. He remembered it had been there when he’d arrived at Nyx apartment, and it wasn’t until he’d woken up he’d realized it was missing. 

The Prince’s eyes were still red-rimmed with tears as he let out a breath, knowing he would have to give in and ask Nyx for another and that broke his heart. Despite what he’d said, Noctis knew it was an important gift when it came to his lover's culture and was brushing it off to save his feelings. It was a gift given to one's true love, Nyx had told him that much, and why the loss of it upset him.

Hearing the door open pulled him from his thoughts, watching as Nyx slipped off his coat and hung it up. “Little Prince,” Making his way to the bed, Nyx sat next to him and pulled Noctis into his arms. “I told you to stop crying.”

Chuckling, he tried to brush off his sadness. “I’m sorry, I know it’s silly to be upset over. But, I also know how important it was to you that I have it.” Resting his head on Nyx shoulder, he felt familiar fingers run through his hair. “I did try looking again, but I never found it.”

Placing a kiss on his forehead, Nyx reached down and pulled the chain from his pocket, allowing Noctis to see it. Deep ocean blue eyes widened, looking at the necklace and then to his lovers own pale orbs. “I found it, somehow the clasp broke and it caught on my coat. Took it to a shop a few block away, and the woman there said it couldn’t be fixed. She’s replaced it with a thicker chain and stronger clasp.” Undoing it, he slipped the chain around his neck and fastened it. "There, back where it belongs."

A pale hand rose, lying over the charm as a look of relief washed over him. “Nyx, thank you so much. You were understanding, and you found it, you returned it to me.” Noctis knew it was the same one, he’d memorized every curve and dent pressed into the metal as he’d shaped it. His free hand rose, curling into ashen braids, pulling the elder glaive down. “I love you so much, Nyx.” 

“Little Prince… _moya lyubov’, dusha moya, zhizn’ moya_.” Their lips met, sweet and gentle, holding a longing for one another they hadn’t been able to deny. Pulling away, Nyx laid his lover back against the bed as he nipped at the pale column exposed to him. “Now that it’s returned to its proper place,” He whispered, kissing the charm that rested there. “let me teach your body who it belongs to once again?” 

Noct nodded, midnight jewels expressing the need and desire he couldn’t find the words to say. He couldn’t remember a time he’d felt this whole, this complete, as he felt when he was with Nyx. Noctis hoped that this feeling wouldn’t end, like the promise that sat wrapped around his neck. Together as one, they were a perfect compliment to one another… and that wouldn’t change. 

Nyx was his home, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing!


End file.
